


When Aomine Needs

by Neonna



Series: When Kagami Can't Sleep [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Aomine needed to be dominated, but it was difficult to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Someone has ripped this story off, and reposted it to ff.net without my permission. Please contact this person immediately, and ask them to take it down. I have tried asking them politely several times, but they refuse. If you enjoyed this, please support me by reporting this a-hole. https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2557538/richguy455
> 
> A request done for @the-awsumness-next-door. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: If you haven't read my story When Kagami Can't Sleep, I would highly recommend it, but the stories can be read separately.

“The scene is over,” Kagami said, a seriousness in his tone so Aomine would know he wasn't acting. “Not tonight. I'll get you off normally.”

Aomine had to fight the anger bubbling up in his chest, and he couldn't stop giving his lover a dark look from his position on the floor. “Why?” Aomine growled.

“You're not submitting for me,” Kagami said. “You aren't reacting to any punishment so I think it's best to stop for the night. We can try again in a few days.”

Aomine had to breathe, trying to reign in on himself.

“I need it,” he said, his gaze fixated on the hardwood on which he was kneeling.

The first time Kagami had dominated him it had been an accident, the result of a taunted Kagami, but it had triggered something deep in Aomine. It wasn't in Aomine's nature to submit, just like it wasn't in Kagami's to dominate, but it had quickly became something Aomine craved. After much practice, awkward conversations, and Kagami gained some confidence in himself, Aomine had learned to want what Kagami could offer him, but sometimes it was still difficult.

Aomine could feel Kagami watching him as his lover stood over him. He tried to hunch his shoulders, and bow his head submissively, but the muscles in his back were tight. Aomine may have been in a submissive position, but he was in no way submitting to Kagami, and they both knew it.

“I'll give you one more chance,” Kagami said firmly. “If you fail a second time, it's over.”

Aomine nodded.

“Sit against the wall for me.” Kagami was moving down the hall, his footsteps could be heard going into their bedroom, and he raised his voice respectively. “Get comfortable.”

Aomine nearly got to his feet, but he stopped himself. If he wanted this, he needed to get serious. He crawled across the living room until his back was to the wall, his head under a metal ring that was nailed into a stud. It was a small detail that normally went unnoticed, but Aomine would never forget the embarrassment that flushed through him when Tetsu had pointed it out the last time he was over.

He thought about shedding the loose pants he wore, but thought better of it. Being completely naked would please Kagami, but it would make him less comfortable, and he had an idea of what Kagami had in store for him.

There was a clink of metal that drew Aomine's gaze back to Kagami returning from their bedroom holding a collar, and chain. Wordlessly, Kagami brought the collar around Aomine's neck. Aomine tilted his chin so Kagami could fasten the clasp over his adam's apple.

“Is that too tight?” Kagami asked.

Aomine swiveled his head, being sure to tilt all the way back, and forwards, breathing with each movement. At no point was his airway restricted so he shook his head. Kagami slid a finger under the collar, and gave a firm yank just for good measure, but it was about something else too. If Aomine said he could breathe, Kagami would believe him because it was Aomine's job to answer truthfully. The yank on his collar was a subtle act of domination, a reminder of their roles, and a seed that planted itself deep in Aomine's mind.

Kagami turned Aomine's collar so the loop was at his nape. The metal chain cinched into the collar at one end, and at the ring on the wall at the other. It resulted in Aomine being chained directly to the wall, so different from their leash, which had a handle at one end for when Kagami wanted to take charge of him. In this instance, Kagami was using the wall because he couldn't be bothered to dominate Aomine himself anymore. Aomine hadn't earned the right, and as punishment, he would have to do all the work.

Without speaking, Kagami got to his feet, and padded over to the couch, his shoulders squared. He took his time, getting himself comfortable with a basketball magazine, and propping his legs up on the coffee table. There was a distinct air about him. Even though Kagami said nothing, Aomine could feel his hostility from across the room. Kagami was angry at him for disobeying, and Aomine felt a twinge in his gut.

Aomine bent his knees, and rested his arms over them. The position was still dominant, his legs spread to take up more space than was necessary, and blocking access to his body. He leaned forward just a little, enough to feel the collar tighten at his throat, and closed his eyes.

The room was silent save for the occasional shift of Kagami on the couch, or the sound of the page turning. Aomine relaxed, focusing on the feel of the leather tight around his neck. When he leaned forward, putting his weight into it, his breathing became shallow as his throat was constricted. Aomine allowed it, and breathed through it. In and out. In and out. As his breathing slowed, so did his heartbeat, the thump of blood in his ears becoming a soothing rhythm for him.

He allowed his thoughts to come and go, struggling to release some of them, particularly the part of him that didn't want to submit, that screamed he was being stupid. It was a process, slow and steady. Nothing else mattered except the feel of the hardwood below him, the pull of the collar, and the sound of Kagami flipping through the magazine on the couch.

“Aomine...Aomine!” Aomine jerked at the sound of Kagami's voice as soon as he registered that it was real. He might have dozed off, but that was okay.

“Look at me.” His Dom was asking something of him, but Aomine's mind was sluggish. When he didn't obey right away, the back of his head was grabbed, and he was forced to look up. A whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Aomine blinked. The outline of his vision was white, his senses dulled. He struggled to focus on Kagami's face, but he was released before he could get a good look. It was as though Kagami's hand on the back of his head had been a line that held him up because Aomine slumped, feeling his body language opening up as his legs settled themselves on the floor.

“That's better,” Kagami spoke in a softer voice now. “Are you ready to work, Aomine?”

Aomine felt himself nodding, and the chain at the back of his neck tugged. He kept his gaze on the floor, head bowed easily now, and excitement fluttering in his chest as he felt Kagami unhook the chain from the wall, taking hold of it himself.

“Watching you sitting here, and working yourself into a nice, pliant state got me so hard. Let me fuck your mouth,” Kagami said.

Aomine's reactions were delayed and, as he was working his mouth open, he felt the tip of Kagami's cock nudging against his lips. He groaned as he tasted his Dom's excitement, precum already dribbling from the tip, and onto his tongue. Aomine lapped at the slit, dipping his tongue inside, and making Kagami moan above him. He dared to look up at Kagami. Kagami's cheeks were flushed, but his eyes didn't have their usual softness to them. He gripped the chain firmly with one hand while his other aimed his cock at Aomine's mouth.

“Now, that won't do.” Kagami pulled away, and pressed his thumb into Aomine's mouth instead, easing him open wider. “You have to open up if I'm going to fuck your throat. Just like that, stay open nice and wide for me.”

Aomine could feel saliva beginning to pool on the back of his tongue already, but he did as he was told, licking the tip of Kagami's finger. Kagami eased his cock in between Aomine's lips again. Aomine having to tilt his head, and open a little more to accomodate him. He felt his Dom slide over his tongue, warm and pulsing. Kagami didn't allow himself deep yet, thrusting shallowly, and painfully slowly. Aomine swallowed around the cock his mouth, but it wasn't proper, and he felt saliva dribble out the corners of his mouth, onto his chest, lower still.

Kagami hooked a thumb into Aomine's mouth keeping his jaw forced open wide so he could watch. With Aomine's mouth so wide, there was little stimulation to his cock, but it didn't matter. He slid deeper, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Aomine's throat, and pushed just a little further. Aomine tried to swallow again, throat flexing, but it didn't stop the mix of drool, and precum from dripping from his lips.

“Fuck, Aomine,” Kagami groaned. “I'm gonna fuck your throat now, nice and deep while I hold your mouth open wide, okay?”

It wasn't really a question, Kagami wasn't looking for Aomine's approval. Rather, it was a warning. Kagami pulled out, and Aomine used the opportunity to swallow one last time, clearing his throat before his Dom pressed in again, slowly. Kagami was thick, the head of his cock nudging the back of his throat, and Aomine tilted his head more, his eyes slipping closed. Kagami teased him, thrusting in, and hitting the back of his throat before pulling out, and doing it again. It wasn't until Aomine gave a soft whimper that Kagami eased himself all the way down. Aomine's pleasure was mounting, he could feel it in his gut as Kagami's cock slid deep into his throat.

“Ah – fuck. Fuck, Aomine,” Kagami moaned as he held, grinding into Aomine, and stuffing his throat full. “Jesus, I can't hold back.”

The thumb bracing his mouth open was taken away, and Aomine could pleasure his Dom properly now, sealing his lips around Kagami's cock and sucking hard. His actions made Kagami thrust mindlessly for a moment until he seemed to get a hold of himself again. The hand that had been holding the chain at the back of Aomine's neck adjusted so that Kagami was cradling the back of his head. Aomine leaned back, pressing his head into Kagami's palm. He found his hands clasped automatically behind his back, and Aomine shifted so he was up on his knees now, able to brace himself against the wall.

Glancing up, Aomine saw Kagami bracing his other arm against the wall, his eyes dark. The sight made his own cock pulse, but he hadn't the time to stare more as Kagami began rolling his hips. Aomine choked for a moment, coughing when Kagami pulled out to give him time to recover. When he was ready, he sat up straighter, and opened his mouth again. This time Kagami slid smoothly, pressing along his tongue until his cock pulsed deep in his throat. Aomine made sure to breathe, and Kagami began a steady rhythm of deep, slow thrusts.

He enjoyed this. There was something about being caged in, the feel of nothing, but Kagami's cock dragging across his tongue. Kagami's breathy moans filled the room, alongside the debauched slurping sound as Aomine did his best to please his Dom. He groaned, a small sound at the back of his throat because the heat was spreading across his abdomen. Aomine's cock pulsed in the confines of his pants. Oh, shit.

Kagami began to come undone above him, his eyes half-closed as he rocked into Aomine. His Dom's breath was coming faster now, short pants that signaled he was getting closer. Aomine whined, unconsciously rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to put pressure on his neglected cock.

The sound made Kagami slow, rolling lazily, and using Aomine's throat to pleasure himself. “What's wrong, Daiki?” he asked, his voice husky. “Ready to cum just from having your throat fucked?”

Aomine swallowed another whimper.

“You're not allowed to cum until I say, understand?”

Aomine tried to nod, but Kagami gave a vicious thrust, and he gagged around his cock, throat constricting for a moment before Kagami let him breathe.

When Kagami drove into him again, and again, Aomine clenched his hands into fists, feeling the nails bite into the palm. He forced himself to stay still, his throat open, and soft for Kagami to use, refusing to roll his hips lest he spill before Kagami was satisfied.

Kagami's hand on the back of his head tightened, and Aomine felt his cock twitch. He was slamming into him with abandon now, and Aomine could nearly cum just from listening to Kagami moaning his name over, and over. Aomine focused on teasing the head of Kagami's cock with his tongue, willing him to cum as his own cock ached, and hung heavy in between his thighs. With a shudder, Kagami groaned, and forced himself down Aomine's throat, his cock twitching.

“Shit, Daiki. You're so fucking good for me.” Kagami stroked the side of his face as he praised him, his limp cock sliding free of Aomine's mouth.

Aomine felt dazed. Now that he wasn't pleasing Kagami, he was keenly aware of the pulsing in his own cock. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Kagami wanted him to do next. Aomine didn't notice Kagami crouch in front of him until he felt a hand press against his cock through his pants. The touch was firm, making him arch away from the wall with a moan.

“Don't cum,” Kagami said firmly, and it made him whine out because his Dom was sliding a hand beneath his waistband now. Kagami gripped his cock, and stroked from root to tip. Nice and slow. Aomine rocked into it at first, feeling his cock leaking with need. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, his muscles going taut as he felt his balls draw up.

“Good boy.” Kagami waited until he began to relax before stroking him again.

Aomine was edged for what felt like an eternity, pulled towards the brink, and whining when it became too much. Kagami stopped every time, and praised him. Repeat. Kagami stopped until he didn't, stroking Aomine in the same slow rhythm, his grip firm.

“K-Kagami,” Aomine breathed, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought against his body. “I'm gonna. Shit...ah! Taiga, s-stop. God.”

When Kagami didn't stop, Aomine thrashed, his head moving from side-to-side. There was a pain in his bottom lip, and then his chest was burning. Aomine panted Kagami's name again, feeling his cock twinge. Oh, god. He was going to cum. Fuck.

“Aomine, you've been so good.” Kagami's grip shifted, squeezing just how Aomine needed it. “Let me use your throat like you were made for it.”

“Kagami -”

It was torture. Kagami stroked him fast, and rough, making Aomine choke. He moaned, arching into the touch, and he couldn't take it anymore.

“Cum for me, Daiki.”

A string of swears fell from his lips as he painted Kagami's fist, and his own chest. His Dom stroked him through the shuddering aftershocks, and then some. Aomine shivered, and jerked, too much all at once.

“Asshole, stop,” Aomine bit out, and gasped as he was slapped across the face. It hadn't been a particularly forceful strike, just a reminder that the scene wasn't done yet.

Aomine hissed through clenched teeth while Kagami toyed with him to his content, nerves lit, and oversensitive. He jerked, and twitched with each movement, drawing shuddering breaths. After a while, the over-sensitivity began to fade, and heat spread through him once more. Aomine felt his cock fill out again, and only when he was rocking back into Kagami's hand did he finally stop.

The wrung-out satisfied feeling was long gone, replaced by the need to cum again. Aomine leaned forward, resting his hands on his thighs, and drew a deep breath. He felt the chain slap against his back as Kagami let go of it, and Aomine turned it around so it dangled down his chest, reducing the likelihood of it getting caught on something and choking him. His cock was full again, smearing droplets of precum against his stomach, and his chest was sticky with drying cum that he wanted to wipe away.

Kagami was already padding away towards the kitchen, and Aomine stayed on the floor, keeping his hands on his thighs, away from his cock.

“Clean yourself up,” Kagami tossed him a damp cloth after washing his own hands at the sink.

Aomine did as he was told, and tucked himself back into his pants, which bulged obscenely around his erection.

“When you're done strip, and bend over the back of the couch.” Kagami was already wandering back into the bedroom.

This part was always harder. The initial haze was gone, but it was still his job to submit.

Aomine did as he was told, leaving his pants on the floor to be washed later. He gripped the back of the couch, and only had to wait for a few moments before Kagami was coming back. His feet were kicked apart, legs spread wider without a word from Kagami. Aomine looked over his shoulder at the sound of a cap popping until Kagami tutted, and shook his head. Swallowing an annoyed protest, Aomine faced forward again.

He expected Kagami's finger first, and it was obvious when what Aomine got wasn't that. He shivered, feeling something that was definitely not Kagami's finger circle his hole. It was wet, dripping with lube, and became larger as it was slowly eased inside him.

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked.

The toy was small, perhaps slightly thicker than Kagami's own finger, but it made him feel so full already. Full, but not painful.

Aomine nodded. He could feel himself clenching around the toy, and a tension in his shoulders.

“Aomine, relax.” Kagami smoothed his other hand over Aomine's hip, and around to wrap around his cock, giving slow strokes. “What are you? A virgin? Breathe.”

Aomine did, and with the additional stimulation of Kagami's hand, felt himself begin to relax. He automatically rocked forwards, seeking more friction against his cock, and gasped as he felt the toy tug at his rim.

Kagami hummed behind him. “That's right. Fuck yourself open for me.”

Aomine shivered, and moved again, slowly this time. The thicker base of the toy was inside him, pulling each time he thrust into Kagami's palm. He kept his movements short at first until Kagami made him pull forward more, making the base pop out of him. At Kagami's direction, Aomine forced himself all the way, feeling himself stretch around the base once more. Aomine worked himself back onto the toy again, and again. When Kagami was satisfied, he pulled it completely free, and there was the pop of a cap again.

A word of warning, and a second toy was eased into him. This one a little bigger. In, and out. The stretch felt so good, and when Aomine thought he might cum for the second time that night, Kagami stopped, pulling the toy free.

The third one was the biggest, closest to the size of Kagami's cock, and Aomine worked himself onto it with a moan. He wanted the real thing, or to cum, and pushed back eagerly.

“Slowly,” Kagami said, tone firm. “I can't have you hurting yourself before I'm finished with you.”

Aomine's legs were trembling, threatening to give out, and he wondered how long they'd been at it. How long had he been bent over the couch? Maybe Kagami had decided Aomine was taking too long deliberating about this because he gave a shallow thrust with the toy, making Aomine shiver. Kagami took over, fucking him slowly, and stroking his cock in a loose fist. The toy hit just the right spot that made him moan out when Kagami stopped again.

“God damnit, Taiga,” Aomine growled before he could stop himself. “Fuck me already.”

The response was immediate, and without hesitation. Aomine had a brief moment to reconsider his words before Kagami rammed the toy back inside him. The air seemed to leave his lungs as Kagami fucked him with the toy, and jerked him off at the same rough pace. Aomine was already worked up, and approaching the edge too quickly. He leaned forward, trying to shy away from Kagami's touch, but his Dom followed, and the couch in front of him allowed little room for movement. Aomine gripped at Kagami's arm, desperate for something to brace himself against as he was overwhelmed for the second time that night.

Aomine came, moaning into the couch cushions, and doing everything in his power to stay on his feet. He sagged against the couch, Kagami having released him before the aftershocks had even stopped, making him groan as his body shuddered through the rest of his orgasm. This time, he had a moment to enjoy the haze of bliss, so much that he didn't hear the pop of the cap.

Aomine hissed out as the blunt head of Kagami's cock pressed against his sensitive hole. A part of him wanted to tell Kagami to stop, but as his body slowly stretched to accomodate his lover, a shudder of pleasure wracked through him.

Kagami fucked into him, rocking with shallow thrusts that became deeper as Aomine got used to him. His lover knew how to please him. How deep he could go without hurting. Soon Kagami was burying himself completely with each snap of his hips, and it was too much all at once. His over-sensitive nerves were strung tight, and when Kagami gripped at the back of the collar still around Aomine's neck, something inside him began to snap.

Kagami didn't pull at he collar, just held firmly as he fucked him hard, a reminder that Aomine's job was to take it, and he was all about that. Despite how difficult it was for him to get there, how much Aomine had to fight against his own instincts of domination, he couldn't deny that submitting felt way too damn good.

 Kagami leaned over his back, bracing an arm on the couch, and using it as leverage to fuck into him with abandon.

“Stroke yourself,” Kagami groaned in his ear. “Cum for me again.”

Aomine shook his head, something thick in his throat. He was hard, he could feel his cock bobbing against his stomach, but he'd cum twice in such a short amount of time.

Aomine made a strangled sound as Kagami pulled out. He was man-handled onto the hardwood, and when he was on his back did Kagami fuck into him again, folding his knees all the way to his chest. The new position made Kagami's cock hit the perfect spot with each thrust, and Aomine felt tears of pleasure squeeze from between closed eyes.

“I won't last,” Kagami panted. “Aomine!”

The commanding tone in his Dom's voice made a whimper escape his lips. Aomine groaned as he spat into his hand, and took hold of his cock. He worked himself hard, panting as Kagami put more weight behind his thrusts.

Fuck, he was close.

“K-Kagami, I can't.” He couldn't slow down. With two orgasms behind him he could afford to edge himself, or he wouldn't be able to cum at all.

“Such a slut, Daiki,” Kagami growled. “Gonna cum all over yourself for the third time because that's how much you like being a little bitch. Need someone to fuck you good, and hard.”

Shit. Aomine was going to cum, he could feel it. He squeezed down on Kagami's cock, hearing him moan, and swear above him. It gave him the stimulation he needed, and he sobbed out when he felt his third orgasm wash over him.

“Good boy,” Kagami praised, slowing his pace to a gentle roll of the hips. “Fuck me, Daiki. That was hot.”

Kagami let go of Aomine's legs, bracing an arm beside Aomine's head, and rocking into him with gentle thrusts. The movement, suddenly so soft milked another sob from Aomine's chest. He was too sensitive, too overstimulated, and the gentle way Kagami fucked him too intimate.

“Aomine,” Kagami breathed, leaning down to brush his lips against his. “Do you mind if I cum?”

“Hurry up, idiot,” Aomine growled, and Kagami didn't chastise him.

Kagami came soon after with a groan, rocking into Aomine with easy thrusts, and pulling out.

“Aomine, are you okay?” Kagami's voice was soft, and Aomine felt him sliding his hands over him, checking for bruising. “Are you hurt?”

Aomine shook his head. He wasn't hurt, but he felt wrung-out, and exposed. He sniffed, and hastily wiped at the tears that had tracked down his face. Kagami said nothing as he got to his feet, easing to help Aomine up too.

They didn't speak as Kagami drew them a bath, and began the aftercare process. Aomine always felt strange right after a scene, a sharp stabbing in his chest. He usually stayed silent, and Kagami never commented.

By the time their bath was over, they were bickering as usual, at each other's throats, and that's how it would stay until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
